Stupid Love
by LadySarahj
Summary: Yet another Yule Ball, 4th year Harry/Ginny fanfic. The Yule Ball brings out a new side of certain witches and wizards... T for crazy me! Harry/Ginny mostly and Draco/Hermione on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HARRY POTTER. GINNY DOES AND ALWAYS WILL.**

I just watched the fourth Harry Potter movie so now I have a ton of Harry/Ginny ideas for the Yule Ball. I will probably bug you guys to death, but I need to get these out of my head. I used this beginning in another of my fanfics, but there are differences... Thanks!

Ginny POV

So, Ron thinks I can't get a date for the Yule ball. This is my very special mission to prove him wrong. Now, to find guy, which I suppose is the first step. A boy a year or two older is ideal. Hermione said she will help me.

She constantly hangs out with two guys, so she knows a little something about them. Especially Harry.

How to get him to notice I exist is the problem. After how I acted at home when I saw him at the dining table two years ago. I was petrified! Then the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' thing. That was embarrassing.

Harry's precious Cho Chang had turned him down. I don't think I could have been happier when Hermione told me that. Hermione keeps telling me to get over Harry. It took awhile, but I convinced her that I would get over him if he didn't ask me to the Yule ball. That's why I need a date. A backup in case he doesn't ask me. He probably won't.

Hermione told Neville our little plan and he is on board as my back up, but I want to get a boy to ask me of their own free will. Which the chances of seem to be running slim, seeing as the Yule ball is in three days.

Hermione is going with Viktor Krum. Ron was and is too stupid to ask her. He doesn't even know she has a date yet. He really is an idiot.

"Hermione, do you think Harry knows I exist?" That was such a typical question to ask. Hermione looked up from her book (shocking right?) and at me skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure he does. He doesn't know that you and I talk on a regular basis and that we are friends. I could ask him and he probably won't be suspicious." I love Hermione sometimes. She is so brilliant.

"Absolutely! Do it!"

"Okay. I'll ask him next time Ronald isn't around. Otherwise, it would be disaster." I thanked her about a hundred times and then ran upstairs to wait. About ten minutes later, I heard Ron and Harry enter the common room.

Half an hour later, Ron went up to the boy's dormitory to bed. I lowered my brother's extendable ear because Hermione and Harry were alone.

"So, got a date for the ball yet?" Subtle, Hermione, SUBTLE.

"No. No one will go with me. They probably think they will get killed by Voldemort if they go near me, let alone date me." Harry said, sounding exasperated and frustrated. Those two statements were potentially true, but I don't care. Why can't he see that?

"So, look for a girl who already likes you, who isn't afraid." Hermione explained like it as the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"There isn't one! That's the problem!" Harry quietly exclaimed. HE IS THICK!

"Tell me one thing, Harry."

"What?"

"Do you like Ginny Weasley?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: GINNY OWNS HARRY POTTER. I DON'T.**

Harry POV

"Do you like Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked me. That was blunt. How do you answer a question like that on the spot? Where had that even come from?

"Uuh…um…err…uh…." Was my great answer. I'd never really thought about it. She's Ron's sister. I can't think about her like that if I want to live, thanks to Ron. How had Ginny even come up? What did she even have to do with this?

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer. Or at least not a proper one! It is a yes or no answer. So, answer it. Do you like Ginny?" Hermione continued. There is no way I'd be able to get out of this conversation.

Ginny POV

I am going to have to thank Fred and George for the extendable ear. Harry seemed extremely uncomfortable. I cannot believe how blunt Hermione is being! I thought she would discretely work it into a conversation, not just out and say it! He might think I put her up to this. Which is untrue! She offered.

"Like as a f-friend?" Harry asked. He was starting to sound nervous, like something he didn't want her to know could be revealed. This was getting good!

"I suppose that could be a start. Anymore than that?" Hermione continued. I am proud of her persistence. Hopefully it gets results.

"Um, I don't know... I never really thought about it. She's Ron's sister. He'd kill me….." Was that hesitation I heard?

"He couldn't kill you if you didn't like her. But, you do, don't you? And don't you dare even _think_ about lying to me." Hermione could be scary at the best of times. My brothers say I am scary. That is the greatest compliment a girl can get from her brothers. Hermione and I have so much on common.

"Well, she is pretty and smart." He said, spacing out. Then he seemed to snap back to reality. "I can't though! Ron would be so angry and he would never speak to me again. How did Ginny even come up? And don't _you _even think about lying to me." That was the one question that I was really hoping he wouldn't ask.

"We were talking about the Yule ball. You said no girl with go with you, because you're you. The problem is, you are so very, very thick. Ginny would go with you. How could you not see it? Ask Ginny to the ball. You don't have to, but she is you best option for a date out of anyone and she always has been. I heard Dean was thinking about asking her. It is your choice. So, choose. Quickly." With that, Hermione got up and headed upstairs where I was.

"Nicely played." I gave Hermione a high five. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm not sure he will ask you, so don't be too disappointed if he doesn't, okay?" She said. I smiled and nodded. I can't believe she did that for me. Hermione is like my big sister that I always wanted,but never had. She is just that awesome.

"Thank you. I am really glad you did that for me. Is that thing about Dean true? That he was going to ask me."

"I don't know. I made it up." she said, with a smile. After that we both went to bed.

Harry POV

That was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with Hermione. She just told me to take my best friend's little sister to the Yule ball. Should I ask her? There is no one else to ask, but I don't want her to think I am only asking her because there is no one else. That's like what Ron tried on Hermione. That ended badly.

I am also pretty sure she is over me. I think she only liked me for my first two years at Hogwarts. After the Chamber of Secrets, she just seemed to stop. She avoided me, like I didn't exist. I figured she got over me. Hermione apparently thinks differently.

When Hermione said that Ginny would go with me, I felt this odd wave of happiness. I can't figure out why. I will have to sleep on it. Maybe I will have an answer to this confusing problem in the morning. I hope.

**That's the second chapter for now. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**-Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**I disclaim Harry Potter. No matter how much I don't want to.**

Ginny POV

Sunlight streamed through my dorm room window, waking me up. I hate the sun sometimes. Why can I never just sleep in? If the sun didn't wake me Hermione would.

I looked up and saw Hermione was already awake and folding her pajamas on her already made bed. I will never understand how she is able to be so awake this early. Okay, it wasn't exactly early, but I still wanted sleep. She looked over at me and then around the room. All the other girls were still asleep.

I got up and ready in about ten minutes and went downstairs with Hermione. All the boys were asleep, too. Shocker. No one was up in Gryffindor, but Hermione and I. It was a Saturday after all. No classes means no waking up before noon."Thanks again for last night. I think it helped with Harry. I hope." I said once we were downs stairs and out of ear-shot of the dorms.

"Sure. Want to head down to breakfast?" I nodded and we left through the portrait hole, where even the Fat Lady was still asleep.

LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak 

The Great Hall was deserted except for a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione and I were the only ones at our table. The silence was kind of nice. Only Dumbledore was at the teachers table and he didn't even look awake.

"Hermione, why didn't you ask Ron?" I asked, out of pure boredom. She looked up. Apparently, that question was surprising.

"I wanted to see if he would ask me. Krum asked me as soon as the ball was announced. If Ron had asked me, I would have dropped Krum. That's why I didn't say anything." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Whoa. You are going with _Krum_?" I said, incredulously. "How could you not tell me this?"

"I didn't? Oh, I meant to." Hermione said, sounding spaced out. She has been a bit spacey lately.

Just then, Malfoy and his thickheads walked in. Malfoy looked at Hermione. Hermione looked Malfoy. Neither looked menacing or mean. Did I miss something?

I tried to ignore that slightly disturbing scene. "Earth to Hermione! Hello?" She seemed to snap out of it temporarily. Malfoy sat down at his table and kept his eyes on Hermione. I looked back and forth between them quickly before trying to snap Hermione out of her daze again.

"What?" She asked, finally coming back to reality.

"I need advice about Harry! Why are you staring at Malfoy? More specifically, why are you staring at Malfoy _like that?_" I asked, aggravated.

"I'm not. What do you need about Harry?" she asked. Has she been totally oblivious to everything?

"Hermione, I want to know how to get him to ask me to the ball." I said slowly, hoping to get the message across.

"I don't think he is going to ask you. I'm sorry. There is a slim chance he will, but I am not sure. Sorry." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." I stated sarcastically. How could she say that? How am I being so calm about this?

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. Suddenly, my anger rose at the sight of Harry. It was like confirmation that Hermione was right for some reason. Harry and Ron said good morning to Hermione and sat down by us.

And then I blew up.

"What's your problem, Harry Potter? Why are you so thick?" I yelled. I'm not sure why I was blowing up at him like this. I had so much frustration towards him.

"W-what?" Harry looked a little frightened and very confused. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left and Malfoy and his cronies watched in astonishment, their jaws practically on the ground.

"I have liked you forever and I am not afraid of being around you, and other girls are, but you still won't even talk to me? What kind of idiot are you?" I continued. I couldn't stay any longer. I might kill Harry.

"Hey Potter! Weaselette is feisty. Maybe I'll take her!" Malfoy shouted across the hall. Pig. Hermione sent him a look that dared him to go on and do it. He immediately backed off. Then he mouthed 'sorry' to Hermione. I filed that under freak out about later.

I stormed out of the Great hall; I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a little better after screaming at the source off my frustrations and stress.

Now, I wait and see if he does anything.

**That's the end of this chapter. I think it was kind of lame or random, but tell me what _you_ think of it. For those Dramione lovers, I will do a spin off of the Draco/Hermione perspective when I am done writing this. Thanks!**

-**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**I disclaim for all chapters from here on out.**

**Ginny POV**

Harry has done nothing. Harry has not left his dorm in two days. Ron brings him his meals and he only comes out for classes. The ball is only three days away and I really do not want to go with Neville, besides, he wants to go with Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny, I really think yelling at Harry may have slimmed your chances with him." Hermione said. I slowly turned my head and glared at her.

"You think?" I replied sarcastically. I didn't realize I was that scary and I wasn't even using magic! He is quite the man, isn't he? I hardly even yelled at him! Ron won't talk to me now, either. I am actually okay with that.

"Harry has to come out at some point. If he doesn't come out today, you and I are going up there to get him out of that room!" Hermione ranted as she glared at Ron's back as he went into the boy's dorm.

"How are we meant to get in there? The stairs will become a slide." I asked. I couldn't remember if that only happened if a boy were to try and enter the girl's dormitory or if it was both that and vice versa.

"Ginny, all we have to do is levitate up the steps. As long as we don't touch the steps we will be fine." Hermione said as if it was the simplest thing ever. How could I have not thought of that? I can see how the boys didn't, but me?

"Oh." I replied, ashamed of my stupidity.

**Harry POV**

I'm being a wimp. I haven't left my dorm for two days except for class. I'm afraid of what I would do to Ginny if I saw her. I might yell at her or, if I give into my impulses, I would kiss her. Then I would be killed. By Ron.

I can't believe Ginny screamed at me that way. I didn't think she had it in her and I didn't I had done anything to make her want to do that. I thought she didn't like me anymore!

**Ginny POV **

The entire day passed without any sign of Harry. That meant Hermione and I were headed up there after dinner. This was going to be interesting.

Hermione and I met up for dinner. Ron went in, grabbed two plates of food and left, off to the boy's dorm to eat with Harry, same as the last couple days.

"So, are we going up today?" I asked Hermione. She turned to me, pulling her eyes away from Malfoy again (still not quite understanding that) and nodded.

"Yes, we are. He chose not to come out. We will go straight after dinner while Ron is bringing the plates back, okay?" I nodded and we both finished our meals.

We left diner early and waited in the common room for Ron to come down. He came out half an hour after we got in and as he walked past, he glared at me. What a brother he is, right?

"Come on." Hermione said. "_Wingardium leviosa_". We both said. I felt my feet rise of the ground and I began ascending the staircase. My feet touched down and I turned to Hermione. She nodded and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Of course." I muttered under my breath. So, I took a step back and kicked in the door.

"Ginny! We could have just used magic to unlock it!" Hermione screeched.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think of it! Besides, my way was just effective." I shouted back. We both looked in the dorm at the same time to find a shirtless Harry Potter in only his boxers.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU AND RON DOING UP HERE?!", Hermione and I yelled in unison. Harry's face turned crimson.

"Nothing! I started get changed out of my robes when he left!" Harry tried to explain. I certainly hadn't expected to see him quite like this. Maybe we should have knocked. I couldn't help but notice what wonders Quidditch had done for Harry's abs.

"You sure about that?" I asked as I tried to restrain my laughter. His face turned redder as he glared at me.

"I'm sure." He growled. He thinks he is scary. So delusional.

"Harry, you haven't come out of here! None of us see except for class. We were worried. Why are you even up here!?" Hermione can be motherly at the best of times.

"I don't know! How did you even get in here!?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione and I just looked anywhere but at him for a moment.

"How can you not know! You have been huddled up in here for days!" Hermione lectured on.

"Hermione, could I speak with Ginny alone for a minute?" Harry asked. What? Hermione looked between us for a moment. Then she nodded and walked out the door and let the slide take her down to the common room. I appreciate her leaving me to get scolded or whatever Harry plans on doing. Probably yelling.

I watched Hermione leave and as I turned around I was pulled forward. Two arms were around my waist in an instance. My arms were up in a surrender gesture against a bare chest. There were lips on mine in a second.

Harry Freaking Potter just snogged me. And is currently still doing so.

I pulled back ever so slightly. I wasn't shocked enough not to make clever quip. "I thought you wanted to _talk_ to me Harry." I said, suggestively. He just smiled and tightened his grip around me and kissed me again. I ran my hands up his bare chest until they were wound through Harry's hair as I kissed him back. Then I remembered.

I was snogging Harry Freaking Potter who was only on his boxers. His broom and snitch boxers.

I couldn't take it out. I burst out laughing. Harry's face turned red as he stared at me. I guess it's a bad sign when a girl laughs really hard when kissing a boy. It's probably bad for a boy's self esteem.

"What? What did I do?" Harry asked in a hurry.

"Look down." He did so and turned redder than any Weasley could. "There you go".

"I didn't think we were _that _close yet, Harry." I taunted. He turned his head away. I put a finger under his chin and pulled his face up to look at me. "They're cute." That didn't help his dignity.

**Harry POV**

I gave in to my impulses. I kissed her. She kissed me back. I am glad I gave in.

**Ginny POV**

"Was that the only reason you wanted Hermione to leave? Or did you actually want to talk to me about something?" I asked him. Harry was still holding me tightly around my waist.

"Yes. Will you, Ginevra Weasley, go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked me. I hesitated, and he began to look worried. I smiled and nodded happily.

"Of course. I was waiting for you to ask." I replied.

"Yeah, so was I." He muttered under his breath. I don't think he meant for me to hear that. I giggled and kissed him again.

"Now, if we both want to live to see the Yule ball, I suggest you get more clothes on that just boxers and I go downstairs before Ron gets back." I explained.

He smiled and kissed me for a good while longer before I pulled away and left.

**Harry and Ginny POV**

Best day ever.

**Thanks for reading! I know it took me ages to post but it's up now! Hope you liked it!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
